Adieu
by potpot
Summary: Oneshot.After getting a ride home from a stranger he didn't even bother to speak with, a stranger whose face he didn't even care to look at because of the overpowering spirit of alcohol consuming him,memories of Kanzaki haunting him every now and then and


_**ADIEU**_

**__**

It's past two in the morning. He started the engine of his motor cycle despite of the spirit of alcohol fast overpowering his consciousness. The night's silence is broken only by the momentary rustling of the leaves…

He closed his eyes while savoring the caress the cold wind is giving him. He could not see a thing properly at that time. His vision seemed terribly blurry…everything looked like it was about to split into two. His head isn't helping either. He felt as though some heavy drill is digging through his head.

He revved up his motor cycle. He wanted to go home as fast as possible. Biting his lip, he felt as if he was going to throw up any second. He had drank too much…

It's been six months since Urumi's car accident…six months since Urumi's death. Classes went on the same as before but he, Yoshito, the smart and ever popular Yoshito Kikuchi, still could not bear to go back to his same old self . Even Onizuka's unusual, extremely convincing endeavors could not bring him back. The best the teacher could do is to make Kikuchi attend school but it was as if he wasn't there at all. It was as if the witty, cynical computer genius died along with the incredibly smart yet awfully weird Kanzaki. It's too much for him… he could not fight the misery consuming him…_he loved Urumi Kanzaki too much_.

Tears escaped from his eyes again…Urumi…why did everything have to be this way? Why did Urumi have to go all of a sudden? She said she will always be there for him…she said she will never leave him...she's the world to him. They both changed from impassive, emotionless rocks to affectionate souls because of each other…and now…and now…he could not accept the fact….the fact that- that _she's gone_.

He was too absorbed with his emotions when suddenly the head light went off and his motor cycle stopped. He tried to start the engine several times but to no avail. It's a good thing his vision somehow returned to normal although he still felt dizzy but at least it's better than before. How the heck could the scooter stop running! he was sure he pumped it full tank just a few hours ago…there's no way the gasoline could've been used up that fast… but there weren't any leaks either…

Mustering as much strength as he could in his present situation, he pushed his motor cycle at the side of the road to check out the problem. The wind blew again and this time Yoshito could feel his eyes droop. The grogginess was on him again…he glanced at his wrist watch. It's three-thirty already…

He looked at the empty road from left to right but still no one came along. Hopeless, he lied at the ground and closed his eyes… wishing he will dream about Urumi again…

After a few moments, he heard the sound of a roaring engine. He immediately stood up, thinking someone is trying to steal his scooter but instead, he saw a blue convertible in front of him. His vision turned hazy again…he could not even make out anything. Breathing a sigh of relief, he hastened towards the driver's seat and tapped on the window.

"E-excuse-excuse me…my scooter broke down and my house is I-I think…an hour away from here. Can you please – please – give me a ride? And I'm a bit drunk –"

Kikuchi didn't have to finish what he was saying. The door on the backseat opened quickly. He thought of taking the scooter with him but the compartment of the vehicle will not be able to accommodate it. His vision started to go round and round as the urge to urinate visited him. All he wanted at that instant is to go home…

Kikuchi finally chose to forget his motor cycle for a while and jumped in the back seat. Feeling very sleepy, he closed his eyes. He didn't give a damn to anything – except some good snooze.

He could not stop himself from drifting to sleep. The car was air conditioned and some relaxing music was playing in the background – he could not help it even though he knew he might miss his stop. The driver hadn't said anything ever since the beginning but he didn't bother. He didn't even care to ask the name of whoever is giving him a ride home or even stare at him. He was too tired to worry about anything…

During the ride, he momentarily wakes up and hears the same songs again. Oh yeah, it's a tape …yeah, he knew that tape…hell…that's 'Constantly'…some album of English love songs…how could he forget? …it's what he brought Urumi the night before she died – but it always stops in the middle of the ninth track…always in the middle of the ninth track…and the driver had to eject and push the tape back in to listen from the first track again.

He closed his eyes again. He smelled something…air freshener…lemon? almost immediately, tears rolled from his eyes again. Urumi's car also had a lemon air freshener…the same scent…the songs…everything seemed to remind him of Urumi… the car itself feels like Urumi's car…

He wiped his tears with the back of his hand. He looked outside the front window and despite his blurry vision, his house is unmistakable. Even if he didn't stare at his house, the red light emanating from the lamp post beside it gave it away.

All the lights in his house seemed turned on…he peered closer to see it more clearly… and there were, surprisingly, too many people…what the hell is happening?

The spirit of alcohol somehow left him instantly. He was preoccupied with the curiosity and drive to go home and find out what's happening that he stood up from his seat. He even forgot to thank the person who gave him the lift. The guy might've even forgotten the person was existing!

Running across the lawn, his eyes widened when he saw his motor cycle – the motor cycle he thought he left at the side of the road – leaning against the wall –dilapidated…almost into pieces…

He stared at the door which opened to reveal a small, stout bespectacled woman wiping her eyes with a white handkerchief, crying herself to death.

It was Yoshito Kikuchi's mother.

He tried to approached his mother when he heard her talking to someone who just arrived,

"…_died in a motor cycle accident…sometime around three in the morning…got hit by a truck ...in the Kawashima route-"_

He looked from his scooter to his mother – speechless with shock and disbelief. He turned around and saw the blue convertible still parked in front of his house. The door in the front seat opened.

A girl.

Nineteen.

Long blond hair.

Eyes…blue and brown.

Plain white dress.

_Urumi Kanzaki_.

She started towards Yoshito and without a moment's pause locked him in her arms.

"_I told you to take care of yourself, didn't I?...you didn't…you didn't…"_

This time, it all came to Yoshito. Tears flowed nonstop… he realized _why his scooter could not run at that part of the road…why it suddenly stopped…why the car had the same freshener as Urumi's car… why the convertible remarkably felt like Urumi's car…why the songs playing are all her favorites- why 'Constantly' is playing in the convertible…and…and Urumi's accident happened in the Kawashima route too…and he knew just when it happened… it happened in the middle of the ninth track… _

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Phew! it's been ages! as some of you may already know, I'm very fond of ghostly fanfiction and romantic tragedies…well, at least they're together now…anyway, I dedicate this one to miss Miriae, as she's very fond of KikuchiXKanzaki and mr. Banana ahem ….how dare you…nivsamaim. I'm getting rusty, if you didn't notice…hikhik…


End file.
